Yūsuke Nisaka
Yūsuke Nisaka (仁坂 悠介 Nisaka Yūsuke) is one of the main characters in the story. He is a first-year student at Kasugayama High and a close friend/classmate of Yukari Nejima. Appearance Yūsuke is a fair-skinned young man with dark purple hair that is longer on the front with a small section of his bangs covers the root of his nose and dark purple eyes with long eyelashes. Yūsuke is considered attractive that he is popular among girls as he often receives love confessions and he already had few girlfriends Koi to Uso, Chapter 27. During their school cultural festival, his play role as Juliet Koi to Uso, Chapter 58 earned him a lot of male fans. Outside of school, when he is not wearing his school uniform, he dresses up in simple trendy clothes. Apart from his look and his attire, Yūsuke often walks with his hands in his pants' pockets, making him look more laid-back. juice.gif milk tea.gif tumblr_otdkvrbuqk1r90zaxo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ot953a1l4I1v6bs4yo10_r1_400.gif|Yūsuke in a casual outfit tumblr_otqp0froK51w3rqyeo10_400.png 'Personality' Yūsuke is a laid-back individual who is outspoken where he displays a calm and composed attitude. Despite being extremely popular for his look, Yūsuke doesn't like to be the center of attention Koi to Uso, Chapter 69 and, as a result, is distant and prefers to stay away from people, having only a few friends at school. Around Yukari Nejima, Yūsuke exposes a softer attitude probably due to the fact that they are close friends and Yūsuke seems to be worried for his friend when the latter opens up about his fears and problems; something that he normally does not do with anybody else. 'Background' Yūsuke comes from a family of 4 where he is the youngest child with the other being Youichi Nisaka (Yūsuke's older brother). 'Relationships' 'Yukari Nejima Yukari is Yūsuke's close friends/classmates who first met at cram school, when Yukari attempted to save him from a bully by calling the police. Since then, they have been friends and Yukari noticed Yūsuke's strange relationship with Misaki Takasaki that he mistakenly thought he was in love with her. When Yukari ask him about his feelings during their study session ''Koi to Uso, Chapter 102-105, Misaki and Yūsuke claimed that they have no romantic feelings for each other Koi to Uso, Chapter 103. Yūsuke has romantic feelings for Yukari, which he has also confessed to him, but Yukari had a bad reaction. Misaki Takasaki Not much is known about the relationship between Yūsuke and Misaki, but they are often seen talking to each other about something rather serious. Ririna Sanada Ririna and Yūsuke are on good terms and he set a bad first impression by asking her if she was a virgin, which caused her to believe he is a pervert. Later in the anime, they seem to get along that they have normal conversations. '''Nicknames/Referrals * Yuu-chan - by Kidou Nisaka Koi to Uso, Chapter 71 * Juliet - by Yukari Nejima, Misaki Takasaki and other classmates * Yuu-kun - by Sawako Sakuragi (Yūsuke’s ex-girlfriend) Koi to Uso, Chapter 26 'Trivia' * The name Yūsuke means "distant, leisurely" (悠) (yuu) and "forerunner, herald" (介) (suke). * Yūsuke's surname Nisaka 'means "compassionate" (仁) ('ni) and "slope" (坂) (saka). * Yūsuke is often seen drinking milk tea with a straw from a juice box. * Yūsuke is attracted to boys as he kissed Yukari Nejima and eh has admitted to being in love with him Koi to Uso, Episode 3. ** In the manga, it is revealed that Yūsuke doesn't have interest toward opposite gender (meaning he is homosexual and he isn't interested with girls). 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters